


Make Me Feel

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Prompto Argentum, Secret Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: Prompto finds that riding in the car all day with Noctis (and not jumping his bones) can be very difficult.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Spring Exchange





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



> I really hope these happy promptis feels fit the bill, friend!

It’s still early, and pleasantly cool, as the Regalia rolls out of Hammerhead. Prompto leans over to check his hair in the mirror and catches Noctis looking at him. He’s surprised his best friend is still awake—they were up really late. He tries not to smile too obviously, but doesn’t break eye contact as he fusses with his bangs. When Noctis looks down at his phone, Prompto’s heart sinks a little, but he understands. They can’t just stare at each other in the mirror all day. Ignis and Gladio would definitely notice. Also, it would be pretty boring. 

He settles back into his seat and pulls out his own phone. The new DLC for King’s Knight just dropped, and he’s been looking forward to playing it. Almost as soon as he opens the app, a text from Noctis interrupts him.

  
**Noct:** Still thinking about last night   
  


Ever since they started hooking up, they’ve been taking advantage of every opportunity to be alone together. Unfortunately, that’s often while Ignis and Gladio are asleep. Prompto thinks it’s totally worth it, though—he’ll sleep when he’s dead. He peeks around the back of his seat, and Noctis gives him a sly little smile and continues typing.

  
**Noct:** The sounds you were making   
  


Prompto inhales so sharply it makes him cough, then he sneaks a glance at Ignis. He seems pretty focused on the road ahead, but you never know with that guy. He’s very observant.

  
**Prompto:** Dude  
  


  
**Noct:** When I was  
  
**Prompto:** DUDE  
  


Through the mirror, Prompto flashes his eyes in a _‘What the fuck are you doing?’_ kind of way, and Noctis just smirks back at him. He can be kind of a shit sometimes, but Prompto still loves him.

  
**Noct:** Anyway  
  
**Noct:** It was super hot  
  
**Prompto:** Is this even secure?   
  
**Noct:** Cor Leonis is not reading our texts   
  
**Noct:** If that’s what you mean   
  
**Noct:** At least   
  
**Noct:** Don’t think so   
  


_So reassuring_. Well, if he isn’t concerned, why should Prompto worry about it? Noctis is the reason they’ve been sneaking around, anyway. Nobody cares who Prompto’s banging—nobody except Noctis, that is.

  
**Prompto:** How about the noise you made when you saw that lizard watching us   
  


He hears a muffled snort and glances in the mirror again to see Noctis running his hand over his face before turning back to his phone.

  
**Noct:** Fuckin creeper   
  
**Prompto:** (Eyes )   
(Imp )   
  


Now Noctis has got him thinking about last night, too—his back pressed against the wall behind the garage, feeling like he might fall up into the starry sky if Noctis wasn’t holding him there. He thinks about Noctis’s hands roaming up and down his legs, and his mouth working some kind of magic that has nothing to do with crystals or gods or old kings. Prompto squirms in his seat and tries to focus on the game. This is going to be a long car ride. 

A raindrop falls onto the screen and he looks up to see a fat grey cloud up ahead. Before he says anything, Ignis is on it—the top folds down with a mechanical hum. Glancing in the mirror, Prompto sees that Noctis has fallen asleep. He’ll just have to clear this spider-infested cave by himself.

⁂

It’s really coming down by the time Ignis pulls into their second Coernix in an hour—the last one was all sold out of Ebony. “I’ll just be a moment,” he says, reaching for the door handle.

“Hang on, I’m almost done with this one.” Gladio holds up his book, a trashy paperback that probably came from another gas station. “I’d like to check out the selection.”

Noctis is awake now and starting to make his way through the new content. “We’ll wait here,” he says. “Wanna finish this boss fight.” Prompto doesn’t mention that they just finished it, seconds ago. 

“All right.” Ignis opens the door. “We’ll be back in five minutes.” 

Prompto watches them hurry inside, then twists around to see Noctis throw his phone on the floor.

“Get back here.” Noctis reaches out to him and starts to lie down across the seat. He doesn’t need to ask twice.

Prompto scrambles over the center console and crawls on top of Noctis. He tries to keep his head low and not kick the window as they press together—arms and legs a complex tangle, lips moving with the rhythm of the rain. They drink each other in, savoring this moment. They’re so close that Prompto can feel Noctis’s heart pounding against his own chest. He reaches under the hem of Noctis’s t-shirt, smoothing his palm along his side and over his ribs. Noctis slips a hand into his back pocket. Prompto traces his jawline with soft kisses.

Then a sudden beeping cuts through their reverie, and Noctis has to let go of Prompto to grab his phone. “That was four minutes,” he breathlessly explains, silencing the timer.

One last kiss, and Prompto climbs back to his seat. They quickly straighten out their collars and try to do something about their hair, then return to the game. Prompto takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, but his legs are still shaking a little when Ignis and Gladio rejoin them.

“So,” Gladio looks at Prompto and then Noctis, “did you get it?”

“Yeah, it was easy,” Noctis replies, glancing up from his phone, and Prompto’s stomach flips before he realizes that they’re talking about King’s Knight. Relieved, he turns his attention to the next level. It looks suspiciously similar to one he remembers from the base game. 

The car is quiet, except for the swish of windshield wipers, the rain drumming on the windows and roof, and Ignis occasionally sipping his coffee. Prompto’s eyelids are starting to feel heavy when another text from Noctis appears on his screen.

  
**Noct:** This sucks   
  
**Prompto:** I know   
  
**Prompto:** Reused assets   
  


Through the mirror, Noctis squints at him.

  
**Prompto:** What?  
  
**Noct:** I mean sitting here   
  
**Noct:** Looking at you   
  
**Prompto:** Sorry  
  
**Prompto:** Didn’t know I looked ThAT bad   
  
**Noct:** Shut up   
  
**Noct:** Want to kiss your neck   
  


Prompto rests his head back and shuts his eyes to think about how nice that would feel. He decides that he can’t wait any longer to touch Noctis again—he just needs an excuse. 

Pulling up a picture that’s already open in another app, he holds out his phone to Noctis. “Hey, check out this weird cat.” Their fingers brush together as he takes it, and it’s not nearly enough, but it’s something. 

“Cute,” he says. “It’s not her fault she can't close her mouth all the way. Don’t judge.” 

Prompto grins because Noctis always says that about this particular cat. 

After checking to make sure Gladio is fully absorbed in his new book, Noctis runs his thumb across the back of Prompto’s hand a few times as he returns the phone. His touch leaves Prompto’s skin tingling, even through their gloves.

⁂

All afternoon, Prompto has been distracted. They picked up a hunt over lunch, but he only wanted to take pictures of Noctis fighting. Thankfully, it wasn’t very difficult, and the guys did just fine without much help from him.

Back in the car, he spends some time flipping through all the action shots. There are some pretty good ones that show off Noctis’s combat technique, but right now Prompto's mostly focused on muscles flexing under rain-drenched clothes, and that fierce expression Noctis sometimes gets in battle that _does things_ to him. He zooms in to get a better look and chews on his thumb.

“Hey, Ignis—” Noctis juts forward between the seats, brushing his wet hair against Prompto’s arm. “We can afford two rooms at the motel, right?” 

Prompto leans into Noctis and holds his breath while they wait for Ignis to answer. They’ve gotten paid for a lot of hunts recently, but he’s always saying they should have a cushion for emergencies. 

Ignis frowns and says, “Technically, I suppose we _could_ afford it . . .” 

“I was thinking I’d stay up and finish the DLC,” Noctis adds, and Prompto nods emphatically. 

“Fine,” Ignis sighs. “I’d like to turn in early after hunting in the rain. And I must admit, it would be nice to have our own beds, for a change.”

 _“Woohoo!”_ Prompto cheers. “Bath time!” He gives Noctis a high five.

“You’re all soft,” Gladio grumbles. “I’d be down for camping.”

“Well, you’re outvoted.” Noctis leans back into his seat. “Thanks, Specs.”

After parking the car, they all huddle under the dripping awning to check in. 

“Dinner at the Crow’s Nest in an hour?” Ignis suggests, handing Noctis a key. “That should give everyone plenty of time to clean up.”

“Sounds good.” Noctis takes a couple steps, then looks back, all nonchalant, like he’s not dying to get in the shower, too. “Prompto, you’re rooming with me, right?” 

“Sure!” Prompto chirps. “King's Knight, all night!” He can hardly believe how perfectly this is working out for them.

“And keep the spoilers to yourselves, please,” Ignis shouts, as he and Gladio walk off, “I haven’t started playing yet.”

Spinning the chunky plastic keychain around his finger, Noctis half-smiles in that way that makes Prompto feel all wobbly. “Shall we?” he teases.

Prompto just shoves his best friend along by the shoulder, laughing. It takes every ounce of his self control not to run all the way to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [moonwaif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif) for the editing help and to [Crazyloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar) and [audreyskdramablog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyskdramablog) for organizing this exchange when we really need it! ( _Psst_ , they're all amazing writers, read their stuff!)
> 
> The title is a [Janelle Monae song](https://youtu.be/tGRzz0oqgUE) (Do yourself a favor and watch this video if you haven't already.)
> 
> For the texting, I used these excellent tutorials: [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) and [All the Emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15055576) by [CodenameCarrot"](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot) and [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza).


End file.
